Wichrogród (miasto)
|Ważne miejsca = Przystań Wichrogrodu |Język = Wspólny Krasnoludzki Thalasiański Darnasiański Gnomi Draenei |Religia = Kościół Świętej Światłości Demonologia Szamanizm Druidyzm |Data założenia = około 1200 BDP |Data zniszczenia = 3 ADP |Data odbudowy = 6 ADP |Status = istnieje |Rząd = Monarchia dziedziczna (Dom Możnych Dynastia Wrynnów) |Przynależność = Przymierze (stolica) Królestwo Wichrogrodu (stolica) |Główny budynek = Twierdza Wichrogród |Przywódca = ( - ) ( - ) (od ) |Organizacje = Wichrogród |Karczma = (Pozłacana Róża ''Świnia i Gwizdek'') |Poczta = |Stajnia = |Kuźnia = |Bank = |Dom aukcyjny = |Karczma = |Loty = Goldshire Ironforge |Statki = Wioska Rut'theran Twierdza Czuwania (od ) Boralus (od ) }} :Ten artykuł dotyczy miasta, zobacz inne znaczenia słowa Wichrogród Miasto Wichrogród (znane również jako Nowy Wichrogród lub po prostu Wichrogród), znajdujące się w północnej części Kniei Elwynna nieopodal zachodniego wybrzeża Azeroth, jest stolicą i największym miastem ludzi. W skład obecnego królestwa Stormwind wchodzą, poza samym miastem, jeszcze Elficki Las, Dolina Northshire, Góry Czerwonej Grani, Westfall i Las Zmierzchu. Nieletni król Anduin Wrynn przebywający w Forcie Stormwind otacza się licznymi strażnikami i doradcami, spośród których najważniejszymi są lord Bolvar Fordragon (rządzący jako regent królestwa) i lady Katrana Prestor. Nazwa miasta pochodzi od potężnych wichrów hulających po okolicznych dolinach. Miasto zostało co najmniej raz odbudowane i jest cudem ludzkiej architektury i inżynierii. Jego strażnicy przestrzegają porządku w obrębie murów. Stormwind bez wytchnienia wspiera Przymierze, a jego rycerze, kapłani, paladyni i magowie walczyli we wszystkich trzech wojnach przeciwko Hordzie. Jest to prawdziwie kosmopolityczne miasto, gdyż poza ludźmi (jako głównymi mieszkańcami) przebywa tu dużo elfów wysokiego rodu, krasnoludów z Ironforge, a nawet kilkoro nocnych elfów i gnomów. W Stormwind znajduje się również Akademia Sztuk Tajemnych, obecnie jedyna szkoła czarodziejstwa na Wschodzie, oraz Katedra Światła, centrum filozoficzne wszystkich wyznawców Świętego Światła. Ważniejsze postacie W podstawowej wersji gry ze swego tronu w Forcie Stormwind młody król Anduin Wrynn IV rządził dzięki radom lorda Bolvara Fordragona i lady Katrany Prestor. W komnacie królewskiej przebywa również emisariusz draenei. starszy admirał Jes-Tereth jest pełniącym obowiązki dowódcy floty królestwa. W Katedrze Światła arcybiskup Benedictus przewodniczy klerowi Światła, a w Dolinie Bohaterów generał Marcus Jonathan pilnuje wejścia do miasta wraz ze swoimi oficerami, majorem Mattinglym i marszałkiem polowym Afrasiabim. Innymi ważnymi postaciami są wysoki czarownik Andromath i mistrz Matthias Shaw, którzy rządzą gildiami magów i złodziei w Stormwind. Dzielnice Dolina Bohaterów thumb|Dolina Bohaterów * Dolina Bohaterów (brama miejska i obszar bezpośrednio za nią) Stormwind jest jedynym aktywnym królestwem ludzi w Azeroth. O ile magowie z Dalaranu pracują nad odbudową swego miasta, a Gilneas może być bezpieczne za nieprzebytym Murem Szarej Grzywy, tylko bramy Stormwind są otwarte dla przybyszów Przymierza. Ludzie, nocne elfy, wysokie elfy, krasnoludy i gnomy, wszyscy posiadają swoją niszę w Stolicy, co czyni Stormwind prawdziwym kotłem kulturowym. Potężne bramy Stormwind wystają ponad czubki drzew Lasu Elwynn. Pomiędzy nimi znajduje się Dolina Bohaterów, urokliwy naturalny basen, nad którym przerzucono majestatyczny most prowadzący do Dzielnicy Handlowej. Po obu stronach przęsła stoją wspaniałe statuy bohaterów z czasów Drugiej Wojny - dzielnych ludzi, elfów i krasnoludów, którzy przekroczyli Mroczny Portal, by przenieść wojnę do poznaczonego bliznami Draenoru. Ich legenda jest tym większa, im bardziej tajemniczy jest ich lost. Czy polegli, czy wciąż żyją na rozbitych ziemiach za Portalem? Wielu, którzy widzieli te pomniki, lamentuje, że Azeroth nigdy nie będzie miało potężniejszych bohaterów, jak oni. Dzielnica Handlowa thumb|Dzielnica Handlowa * Dzielnica Handlowa (główna dzielnica miasta) ** Złota Róża (główna karczma miasta) "Tu spotykają się drogi handlarzy z kontynentu i spoza niego." Dzielnica Handlowa leżąca w centrum miasta jest wiecznie gwarna. Znajduje się tu bank, dom aukcyjny i karczma. W dodatku podróżnicy mogą natknąć się na wiele miejsc do wydania zarobionych pieniędzy. Smakoszy na pewno zainteresują sklepy rodzin Trias i Gallina prowadzących znane placówki serowe i winiarskie. Stare Miasto thumb|Stare Miasto * Stare Miasto (wschodnia dzielnica - "Na Starym Mieściem ożna spotkać wałęsających się poszukiwaczy przygód wszelkiego rodzaju") ** Hala Bohaterów (koszary PvP Przymierza) ** Centrum Dowodzenia (gildia wojowników) * SI:7 (gildia łotrzyków) Na wschód od Dzielnicy Handlowej leży Stare Miasto, wskrzeszona niewielka osada przyklejona niegdyś do Fortu Stormwind z czasów Pierwszej Wojny. Jest to dzielnica znacznie bardziej surowa niż inne dystrykty miasta. W alejkach roi się od żebraków i kieszonkowców. O ile wszystkie biznesy są prowadzone legalnie, to asortyment jest raczej egzotyczny - trucizny, jady, sztylety zabójców i silne alkohole są w ofercie handlarzy. Na szczęście obecność koszarów straży miejskiej powoduje, że jest to raczej spokojna dzielnica, a podróżnicy nie mają się czego obawiać. Jednak koszary wynajęły swoją część dla SI:7, gildii zabójców i łotrzyków. Ciężko wyczuć, jak strażnicy Stormwind odbierają to osobliwe sąsiedztwo. Kwartał Magów thumb|Kwartał Magów * Kwartał Magów (zachodnia dzielnica) ** Zarżnięta Owieczka (gidlia czarnoksiężników) ** Sanktuarium Magów (gildia magów) Na zachód od Dzielnicy Handlowej leży Kwartał Magów. O ile Stormwind zawsze było znane ze zręcznych czarodziejów podczas Drugiej Wojny, to przybycie bezdomnych czarodziejów z Dalaranu uczyniło Stormwind najważniejszym centrum nauk magicznych. Akademia Tajemnych Sztuk i Nauk dumnie zajmuje centrum dzielnicy, a jej wieża jest tak naładowana studentami, że nierzadko ginie w ogniu, lodzie bądź mgle tajemnej energii. Resztę dzielnicy zajmują sklepy krawieckie, składy magicznych artefaktów i ingrediencji oraz liczne bary i restauracje dla magów i czarnoksiężników. Podczas Pierwszej Wojny Stormwind korzystało z usług tajemniczych Magików, to nie spotka się już ich w mieście. Park thumb|Park * Park (północno-zachodnia dzielnica) Na północ od Kwartału Magów leży Park. Mimo nazwy, od jakiegoś czasu poza funkcją rekreacyjną pełni on funkcję domu dla największego skupiska nocnych elfów we Wschodnich Królestwach. O ile rasy Przymierza nigdy do końca nie zrozumiały dziwnych zachowań elfów z Kalimdoru, to nie są oni niepożądanymi gośćmi w Stormwind. W Parku wybudowali swoją uświęconą księżycową studnię. Co dziwne, nie jarzy się ona charakterystycznym blaskiem, jak inne Studnie, jednak wciąż posiada dostateczną moc do oczyszczania Spaczonego Płótna. Plac Katedralny thumb|Plac Katedralny * Plac Katedralny (północna dzielnica) ** Katedra Światła (gildia kapłanów i paladynów) Na północ od Dzielnicy Handlowej leży Plac Katedralny, religijna mekka dla wyznawców Światła. O ile Fort Stormwind jest zdecydowanie największą budowlą miasta, to wielu uważa Katedrę Światła za najbardziej imponujący budynek. Nawet druidyczne nocne elfy odczuwają respekt patrząc na jej białe wieże i przygniatającą architekturę. Wewnątrz można spotkać najgorliwszych paladynów i kapłanów pośród rasy ludzkiej. Biskupi katedry nie ustają w wysiłkach niesienia Światła do najciemniejszych miejsc Azeroth, a wszyscy są mile widziani w murach Katedry, dopóki podążają ścieżką dobra, a nie zła. Innym ważnym budynkiem jest sierociniec (zamieszkany przez wiele chłopców i dziewcząt, które straciły rodziny podczas trzech wojen). Znajduje się tam również Ratusz i Siedziba Argent Dawn. Dzielnica krasnoludzka thumb|Dzielnica Krasnoludzka * Dzielnica krasnoludzka (północno-wschodnia dzielnica) ** Podziemny Tramwaj Na wschód od Placu Katedralnego leży Dzielnica Krasnoludzka, gdzie krasnoludy i gnomy z Ironforge przystosowały kawałek Stormwind do swoich potrzeb. Powietrze jest tu gęste od dymu i iskier, a ziemia jest rozgrzana od rozlicznych kuźni, jednak wielu uważa, że tak powinien wyglądać spokojny dom. Znajduje się tu wiele sklepów zbrojmistrzów i płatnerzy, a kowale tworzą arcydzieła z popularnych metali na otwartych placach. Wielu podróżników przechodzi przez tę dzielnicę do Podziemnego Tramwaju, arcydzieła gnomiej inżynierii i szybkiego transportu do Ironforge. Potężne obracające się koło zębate otaczające wejście nie może być przeoczone. Kanały i Więzienia thumb|Palisada - więzienie Stormwind * Kanały (oddzielają wszystkie dzielnice) ** Aleja Poderżniętego Gardła (dostępna tylko od strony Kanałów; obecnie pusta) ** Palisada Stormwind (instancja dostępna z Kanałów, na północny zachód od Kwartału Magów) ** Krypta Stormwind Każda dzielnica jest otoczona przez wypełnione czystą wodą kanały i połączona z innymi przez mosty nad nimi przerzucone. Wędkarze łowią ryby z wielu pomostów, a małe rybki świetnie nadają się do łowów dla początkujących wędkarzy. Znajdują się tu dwa forty wynurzające się z wód Kanałów - więzienia dla złych i nie szanujących prawa. Palisada jest dostępna od strony Kwartału Magów, a trzymani w niej są mordercy, złodzieje i splugawieni kamieniarze. Ostatnio w tym więzieniu wybuchł bunt. Obecnie miasto poszukuje dzielnych poszukiwaczy przygód, by zstąpili do więzienia i rozprawili się buntem za pomocą magii i miecza. Krypta, otoczona ze wszystkich stron wodą, wydaje się trzymać całkiem nieźle - jak na razie. Nie wiadomo, czy przetrzymywane tam demony, magowie i nieumarli kiedyś również nie wzniecą buntu. Fort Stormwind thumb|Fort Stormwind * Fort Stormwind (pomiędzy Starym Miastem a Dzielnicą Krasnoludzką) ** Komnata Audiencyjna ** Galeria Królewska (muzeum) ** Biblioteka Królewska ** Pokój Wojenny (Mistrzowie Bitewni Przymierza) Koroną miasta wciąż pozostaje Fort Stormwind. Wznoszący się między Dzielnicą Krasnoludzką a Starym Miastem fort jest architektonicznym triumfem nad czasem. Spotkać tam można wielu bibliotekarzy, nobilów i przedstawicieli ludu, jak również mistrzów bitewnych, którzy organizują wyprawy armii Przymierza na pola bitewne Wojennej Pieśni, Alterac i Arathi. Jest to również dom młodego króla Anduina Wrynna, który rządzi miastem podczas nieobecności jego ojca, Variana Wrynna, który zaginął wiele miesięcy temu podczas misji dyplomatycznej w Kalimdorze. Lady Katrana Prestor i lord Bolvar Fordragon wspomagają radą rządy dziesięcioletniego króla. Oskarżenia o korupcję w Domu Możnych są tematem większości rozmów w mieście, jednak wciąż mieszkańcy czują się bezpiecznie...czego nie mogą powiedzieć mieszkańcy ziem oddalonych od stolicy. Port Stormwind thumb|Port Stormwind * Port Stormwind (pomiędzy Parkiem a Placem Katedralnym) W Patchu 2.4.3 w Stormwind zostaje wybudowany wielki port - centrum floty Przymierza. Produkuje on statki które z dnia na dzień je wspomagają. Wypływają stąd transporty płynące do Darkshire oraz do Theramore Isle, gdzie stacjonuje Jaina Proudmoore, można załapać się na jeden z nich. Dzięki portowi, Stormwind otworzyło nowe szlaki handlowe. Główne punkty zainteresowania thumb|Flaga Stormwind * Bank znajduje się w południowo-zachodniej części Dzielnicy Handlowej. * Mistrz Lotów przebywa na wewnętrznych murach miasta, w południowo-wschodniej części Dzielnicy Handlowej. * Ratusz miejski znajduje się w północno-wschodnim rogu Placu Katedralnego. * Do Królewskiej Biblioteki idzie się przez pierwszy korytarz po lewej w Forcie Stormwind, a potem po prawo od parku. * Sanktuarium Magów w Kwartale Magów posiada Bramę międzywymiarową. * Dom Aukcyjny znajduje się w centrum Dzielnicy Handlowej. Transport Lot Ironforge, Dun Morogh Morgan's Vigil, Burning Steppes Lakeshire, Redridge Mountains Sentinel Hill, Westfall Darkshire, Duskwood Rebel Camp, Stranglethorn Vale Nethergarde Keep, Blasted Land Thorium Point, Searing Gorge Booty Bay, Stranglethorn Vale Łodzie Auberdine, Darkshore Valiance Keep, Borean Tundra Tramwaj Ironforge, Dun Morogh Ciekawostki * Stormwind jest jedyną stolicą Przymierza posiadającą wewnątrz miasta instancję. * W Stormwind znajdują się koszary oficerów Przymierza, którzy oferują dostęp do wyposażenia PvP. * Stormwind jest jedynym miastem Przymierza, gdzie przebywają nauczyciele wszystkich klas (również druidów i szamanów). * Rola Stormwind jako przyczółka dla wysokopoziomowych graczy rosła w ciągu lat. Od czasu Patcha 1.10 miasto osiągnęło popularność porównywalną do Ironforge. Otwarcie bram Karazhanu tylko przyspieszyło ten trend. * W kanałach niedaleko Stormwind Keep żyje Kanałowa Bestia, rare mob na 50 poziomie. * Clavicus Knavingham oferuje powtarzalne zadanie z dostarczaniem Płótna runicznego dla miasta, przydatnego w zdobywaniu reputacji w mieście. * Niegdyś rozrywką dla graczy Hordy było sprowadzanie do Stormwind Lorda Kazzaka, by zniszczył miasto. Od pewnego czasu jednak Kazzak nie opuszcza terenu Uderzonych Ziem. * Niskopoziomowe postacie powinny natychmiast opuścić Fort Stormwind, gdy wejdzie tam NPC zwany Reginald Windsor, gdyż znaczy to, że za chwilę pojawi się tu bardzo dużo wysokopoziomowych elitarnych mobów, którzy zaatakują wszystkich wewnątrz Fortu. Podobnie się dzieje, gdy ktokolwiek krzyknie "Onyxia" na głównym czacie. * W mieście można znaleźć bardzo dużo beczek z . Przy ich poszukiwaniach bardzo przydatna jest zdolność krasnoludów do znajdywania skarbów. en:Stormwind City de:Sturmwind (Stadt) es:Ciudad de Ventormenta fr:Hurlevent (Ville) Kategoria:Las Elwynn Kategoria:Stormwind Kategoria:Miasta Przymierza Kategoria:Stolice Kategoria:Droga lotu Przymierza